


The Ebon-gray

by booklover81



Category: Black Jewels - Anne Bishop, Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booklover81/pseuds/booklover81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Bering and Wells AU Week. Warehouse 13 fusion with the Black Jewels Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ebon-gray

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of this post on tumblr: http://booklover81.tumblr.com/post/64554819508/racethewind10-cortexiphanns-has-anybody-read
> 
> I want to thank Racethewind10 for providing me with encouragement on writing this. There may be additional chapters should I choose to play in this sandbox as I have a number of other ideas for this universe.
> 
> Characters:  
> Myka Bering, Ebon-gray Jeweled Queen of Univille  
> H.G. Wells, Ebon-gray Jeweled Warlord Prince from Terreille, visiting Myka’s Court, friend of Daemon Sadi  
> Claudia Donovan, Sapphire Jeweled Queen/Healer, apprenticed to Myka, being groomed to be the next Territory Queen of Univille’s neighboring Territory  
> Leena, dark Opal Jeweled Black Widow/Healer, serves in Myka’s Court  
> Pete Lattimer, Red Jeweled Warlord Prince, Captain of the Guard for Myka’s Court  
> Arthur Nielsen, Green Jeweled Prince, Steward for Myka’s Court  
> Steve Jinks, Gray Jeweled Warlord, First Escort for Myka’s Court  
> Trailer, dark Opal Jeweled Warlord, kindred, member of Myka’s Court

BEFORE

Leena knocked on the door to Myka’s workroom. There was a few seconds pause before Leena heard a faint “Come in.” Upon entering, she saw her Queen looking back and forth between a book and a mixing bowl on the table in the middle of the room.

“Lady, if I may have a moment of your time?”

Myka straightened at the formal title. “Is this something which requires the entire Court, Lady Leena?”

“No, my Lady. At least, I don’t think so.” Myka waited patiently for her friend to finish. “I saw something. In a tangled web.” Leena hesitated trying to form into words that which was mere image and feeling and yet more. “There is a person coming soon.”

Myka nodded. “Yes, Surreal SaDiablo is coming in two weeks to renegotiate our trading compacts with Dhemlan. We’ve known this for months.”

Leena shook her head. “Surreal was in the tangled web, but this was someone else. Someone who is going to cause change in the Court.”

Myka’s gaze sharpened at hearing that her Court would be affected. “What kind of change?”

It was this question which Leena knew was coming and had been dreading, “I’m not sure. I just saw … raven-black hair which matched the aura of the person. And yet, the black was not of anger and hate, but sadness.”

Myka took a deep breath. “Thank you, Lady Leena, for bringing this to my attention. I need you to send me the Master of the Guard, Steward, and First Escort.”

Leena curtsied before leaving Myka to her thoughts.

THREE WEEKS LATER

Myka had warned her Blood Triangle about Leena’s vision deciding that it was best that everyone be on the lookout for this mysterious person with black hair. Surreal’s visit had actually helped to calm everyone down. Nothing like having a trained assassin in the Queen’s Residence, nicknamed the Warehouse, to give peace of mind to the Master of the Guard and First Escort. The trade negotiations were going well, so well that they were taking a break for Myka to hold her normal open Court session so that anyone with a grievance with her District Queens could petition her. The session had been abnormally busy which could explain why no one saw the woman at the back of the line until she had reached the circle where petitioners stood in judgment.

However, once she reached there, the Queen and her Triangle seemed to all take a deep breath in unison. For this woman had the hair described in Leena’s tangled web. It took a moment for them to notice the oddities about her. Not her clothes, all the Ladies of the Court preferred breeches and loose shirts styled like men’s. Her bow didn’t even confuse them as the Ladies, with the exception of Leena, preferred to bow rather than curtsey. But it was the depth of her bow that threw warning flags in their mind. And then her psychic scent hit them.

“Holy shit! She’s a Warlord Prince!” That exclamation came from Myka’s current apprentice, Claudia Donovan. A Sapphire-Jeweled Queen who was also a Healer, she had been placed in Myka’s care to learn Protocol and the ins and outs of being a Territory Queen as she was being groomed to replace the Queen of the neighboring Territory, Irene Frederic. Myka made a mental note to increase time working on mental control with her young protégé before turning back to her mysterious visitor who was now looking directly at her.

Their eyes caught, and Myka felt something that she had not expected to feel. After all, her Court was full … wasn’t it? But realizing that her guest was still patiently waiting to be acknowledged, Myka pushed the feeling aside and refocused. And then lost herself again as the psychic scent registered with her. Not only was this stranger a Warlord Prince which meant she required the delicate handling due her caste, but she wore the Ebon-gray.

Seeing as the woman had used a bow to introduce herself, Myka fell upon standard Protocol regarding Warlord Princes. “Prince, please introduce yourself and ask the Court how we may assist you.”

A melodic voice spoke and, once again, Myka found herself entranced by this strange female Warlord Prince. “My name is H.G. Wells. I have presented myself here to let you know that I merely wish to visit in your Territory until I find myself willing to move on again.” A sardonic smile took over her face. “I assure you that I doubt it will be long as my feet like to travel more than anything.”

Pete, Myka’s Master of the Guard, decided to speak up at this remark. He had been the most concerned about the strange visitor Leena had predicted and seeing her had started his slow rise to the killing edge to protect his Queen. “If you like to travel so much, maybe you should just move on to the next Territory and ignore ours.” Myka placed a hand on his arm which allowed Pete to gain enough control to take a couple of steps away from the killing edge.

“Perhaps you can be a bit more specific as to the reason for your visit. It’s not often that we have Ebon-gray Warlord Princes show up on our door step so you can understand our wariness.” Myka said with a smile to soften the command in her voice.

“I’m a bit of a tinkerer, I’m afraid. And I had heard from a friend that there was research being conducted here which combines Craft and blacksmithing in new ways. Hence, the reason for my visit, Lady Bering.” H.G. then reached into her coat pocket slowly making it clear that she was not reaching for a weapon. At least not a non-Craft one. “I have a letter from the Warlord Prince of Dhemlan who vouches for me.”

At that, Myka made a decision which she would later realize was driven by instinct more than logic. “If Prince Sadi vouches for you, then you are welcome to stay with the Court here at the Warehouse, Prince Wells.”

H.G. took a mental step back. This Queen had been intriguing while she was watching the persons before her petition her. And now being under those cool grey eyes after being addressed by that contralto voice, H.G. felt something drawing her close to her. And that was triggering her flight instinct as well as making her want to fall at this Queen’s feet. “I’m sure I can find accommodations in whatever village is conducting the research, Lady Bering.”

“Considering that the Warehouse is where most of the research is taking place, you really would be best served staying here.” Myka walked forward until she could put her hands up for the traditional greeting. H.G.’s mind was overcome by the nearness of the Queen, it felt so right … and what was that smell coming from her neck? But H.G. still managed to put her hands on top of Lady Bering’s through muscle memory of Protocol. The hands providing gentle but firm pressure upwards broke the spell.

“Welcome to the Warehouse, Prince Wells,” Myka said with a smile.


End file.
